1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a display apparatus and an image output method thereof. In particular, the present general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus and an image output method for improving quality of a received image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various image processing methods are developed to enhance quality of an image displayed by a display device. In general, when an image is input from the outside, the display device segments the input image into a plurality of sub-images and determines a contrast ratio of the segmented sub-image. When the contrast ratios of the sub-images of the input image are determined, the display device adjusts backlight brightness per sub-image based on the determined contrast ratio of the sub-image.
For example, among the segmented sub-images, the overall brightness of the first sub-image can be high and the overall brightness of the second sub-image can be low. In this case, the contrast ratio of the first sub-image can be determined for a very high brightness, and the contrast ratio of the second sub-image can be determined for a very low brightness. As such, when the contrast ratio of each segmented sub-image is determined, the display device differently controls the backlight per sub-image based on the determined contrast ratio.
Hence, when the sub-images are displayed as the single image on a screen, luminance and color of the corresponding image are not even.